The Emotional Breakdown
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Yusei was well known for keeping his emotions locked up inside. Sometimes is you keep emotions locked up they can escape from you. Kingcrabshipping Yaoi. If you don't like Yaoi then don't read it.
1. The Breakdown Starts

FireCacodemon: Hiya readers.

Yusei: Greeting Readers

Jack: Should I be jelous?

Yusei&FireCacodemon: Why?

Jack: Because I was last to appear?

Yusei: This story has slight Yaoi...painfully

FireCacodemon: Got a problem Yusei?

Jack: Kingcrabshipping

Yusei: Please read the first chapter, FireCacodemon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds and it belongs to its rightful owner.

Jack: You have been warned.

* * *

><p>The Breakdown Starts<p>

Yusei was well known for keeping his emotions locked up inside. Sometimes is you keep emotions locked up they can escape from you.

The sun was high in the sky of New Domino City. Yusei was riding around on his man made duel runner. Built by him. Yusei was driving around with the same emotionless face on but his cobalt eyes locked onto the road ahead of him. His black top with a red symbol on was blowing in the breeze and his blue coat shielded his arms from the wind. Yusei's dark blue trousers and black shoes fitted comfy on his body. Yusei was free from Satellite but there was one person on his mind. Jack Atlas. Jack Atlas was Yusei's friend but also a close brother.

Emotion Breakdown – The Breakdown Starts

Jack's violet eyes were looking out of his window but noticed Yusei's duel runner coming towards him. Jack smiled as his dearest friend was getting closer to him each second that passed. Jack decided to leave the window and go out to meet Yusei himself. A burning sensation filled his right arm. Jack looked down before he noticed the wings of the crimson dragon glow brightly on his arm.

"Something's wrong" Jack said in his Australian accent. Jack quickly ran outside and grabbed his duel runner and raced off towards Yusei. Jack needed to find what was causing the mark to appear on his arm. If it had something to do with Yusei then it was important.

Yusei stopped driving his bike as he noticed that Jack was coming towards him. Yusei took off his helmet and released his jet black hair that shot into spikes and went behind Yusei. The blond highlights that shot through his hair and stood out well. Jack noticed that he stopped and slowed down his duel runner and stopped right in front of Yusei. Yusei's attention was brought to Jack's mark of the crimson dragon which was glowing. Jack noticed that Yusei's attention was locked onto it before he moved his sleeve that was covering the mark to reveal his skin and the mark. Yusei stopped looking at the mark and looked up at Jack with curiosity in his eyes.

"I don't know why it's glowing but it can't be good" Jack said and Yusei nodded.

"We better find out then Jack" Yusei told his friend who nodded with the idea of his.

"Let's go back to my place and discuss it there" Jack told Yusei who thought it would be a good idea so he smiled and put his helmet on. Jack turned his duel runner around and both of them started up their engines and started speeding off down the road back to Jack's place.

Emotional Breakdown – The Breakdown Starts

"Jack, what date is it?" Yusei asked.

"Don't you get the papers?" Jack asked Yusei who shook his head and Jack sighed.

"I'm busy working. This is my lunch break" Yusei told Jack.

"Lunch break? Yusei the time is getting towards 9 o'clock." Jack told Yusei.

"Shoot I'm late" Yusei said and Jack rolled his eyes at Yusei.

"You are not working Yusei. You don't need to worry about anything" Jack told Yusei and grasped his shoulders to stop him from going anywhere that he didn't like. Yusei looked at the mark of the crimson dragon's wings still glowing on Jack's arm.

"You're right. The crimson dragon is more important than working how to improve our bikes" Yusei told Jack and he nodded.

"That's better Yusei...you were working on how to improve our bikes?" Jack asked and Yusei nodded.

"Yeah"

"Yusei you can work on that later. We need to find out what the crimson dragon wants if my mark is glowing" Jack said and Yusei nodded.

"What day is it?" Yusei asked against since he never got an answer from the question at the beginning. Jack looked at Yusei and sighed.

"The date it the 18th November 2011. Why?" Jack asked Yusei.

"I'm just curios. I never got any sleep yesterday because I was working on upgrading our bikes." Yusei told Jack.

"You better get some sleep today then won't you Yusei" Jack said and Yusei looked at him.

"I'll sleep tonight Jack don't worry" Yusei said.

Jack noticed that Yusei held the lack of emotion award. Jack made that up a few weeks ago and Yusei was given it. Yusei held no emotion on his face but Jack knew Yusei too well and knew exactly what he was feeling even though he wouldn't show it to anyone. Jack and Yusei knew each other too well and him having an emotionless face didn't scare him. Any other people that would hang out with Yusei and not know him would be a little concerned. Yusei may not show emotion on his face but his eyes said everything if you know where to look.

"Is there something specific about this day?" Jack asked Yusei who shook his head. Yusei looked at the mark on Jack's arm before he reviled his own mark. The head of the crimson dragon was there on his arm and thankfully for Yusei it wasn't glowing. He gave a half smiled from the fact that his mark wasn't glowing and from the fact that is something was wrong it seemed to be going for Jack.

"There's nothing special about today Jack..." Yusei trailed off and Jack thought that something was wrong and he was going to find out. Jack knew that Yusei trailed off for a reason and wanted to find out more about it but Yusei could say anything. It was hard for him to pin point exactly what he was going to say next but he wanted to know.

"Yusei?" Jack asked Yusei as he looked over towards Yusei from his cup of coffee. Jack noticed that Yusei was looking out through the window he was looking out.

"You don't think that the dark signers are back...do you?" Yusei asked Jack. Yusei turned to face Jack waiting for the response.

"Yusei if they were back then don't you think we all will know?" Jack asked Yusei. Yusei nodded his head and turned away from Jack. Jack looked down at the table he was sitting at. Jack got up from the table and went to fetch himself some more coffee to enjoy. Jack left Yusei to think about what he wanted to think about. Jack entered the kitchen and opened the cupboard and reached in for the tin of coffee. Jack smiled as he took the coffee and put some in the mug with Red Dragon Archfiend on and smiled. He put the kettle on and waited for the water to boil. He felt the mark of the crimson dragon burn him and he looked at the mark.

"_Jack you are going to have to put up with what is about to happen. Yusei needs you more than anything Jack"_ Jack heard the voice of the crimson dragon echo through his head. Jack looked at the door leading Jack to Yusei as he wondered what the crimson dragon meant with the words. Jack poured the boiled water into the cup that Jack had and mixed the coffee with the water. Soon the liquid turned from clear to brown and steam was exciting the cup. Jack picked up the cup and walked back into the same room where Yusei was.

Yusei hadn't moved from his spot before and as Jack placed his coffee on the table and looked at Yusei he swear he could see a tear rolling down Yusei's left cheek over his prisoner mark. Jack wondered if Yusei was crying because he was good at keeping all the emotions locked up inside him and it seemed weird seeing Yusei cry like this unless he has a very good reason. Jack could think of nothing at the moment since they were only at his place and nothing was wrong. Jack looked down at the mark on his hand which was still glowing. Jack wondered if this had something to do with it. It had been years since the last time Yusei cried and it just felt really weird when Yusei was crying over nothing.

"Yusei?" Jack asked. Yusei looked into his violet eyes and noticed that there was more than one emotion was swirling through his eyes trying to find their way out. Jack wondered is something like this was going to happen sooner or later with Yusei. Jack knew that if something was collected inside that one day it will just explode and all come flooding out. Jack was glad that Yusei was showing emotions again but he knew that it wouldn't last long.

"Jack, I'm going to go" Yusei said before he went to go and grab his red helmet for the duel runner. Jack grabbed the helmet first and held it out of Yusei's reach. Since Jack was taller than Yusei he could get away with getting it out of Yusei's reach. Jack smiled since Yusei would either have to jump up and reach for it of allow Yusei to grab the helmet and leave him. Jack preferred the first option and let Yusei stay here. Yusei looked at Jack before Jack smiled. He could get use to this.

"You're staying here Yusei" Jack told Yusei.

"Why?" Yusei asked Jack. Jack smiled at Yusei from the fact that he was getting annoyed and he started to look cute. Yusei started to jump up in hope of getting the helmet from Jack but Jack moved the helmet out from Yusei's reach. Yusei started to get a little annoyed from the fact that Jack kept moving his helmet out from his reach. Yusei jumped up again at Jack but jumped at Jack to get the helmet and they both fell on the floor with Yusei on top. Jack blushed and it looked like that Yusei had pinned Jack down to the ground when Yusei just pinned the coat down that Jack was wearing. Yusei looked like he was ready to climb up Jack to reach his helmet. To be honest Yusei was going to do anything to get his helmet back. The mark on Jack seemed to slowly fade and Jack noticed as it no longer reflected on the helmet anymore.

"Yusei, mind where you're putting your hand" Jack said as Yusei had placed his hand on Jack's chest as he started climbing up Jack to reach his helmet. Yusei could feel his own heart beat speed up but he could also feel Jack's heart beat remain the way it was before but blushed as it was so calm. Remembering what Yusei was after decided to ignore Jack and his body to reach for his helmet again. As Yusei was getting closer towards it Jack dropped the helmet and tried to push it away. The helmet moved a couple of centimetres away but Jack was happy that it was out of Yusei's reach before he made a grab at Yusei's arm which was over his face. Yusei flinched at the sudden grip before Jack wrapped his arm around Yusei's waist which took him by surprise again.

"Jack...I'm sorry" Yusei said after being in shock for a little while.

"Yusei. Don't you worry" Jack told Yusei. Yusei felt tears running down his face and he hadn't felt those in a long time. He wiped off his tears by his hand and then arm and then looked down at Jack.

"Jack, I'm so sorry about everything that just happened" Yusei told Jack. How can Yusei feel sorry for giving Jack something to remember for a little while? Yusei wasn't feeling himself was he? With those tears something was going to happen and he knew it. He knew he was going to have to play like he was being sorry when he actually enjoyed it. Jack knew he was going to have to hide it from Yusei. He didn't want Yusei to find out that he liked him more than a friend.

"Yusei, don't worry about it I'm sure it was an accident" Jack told Yusei. Yusei looked at Jack. Jack could see all Yusei's emotions swimming circles in his cobalt eyes and Jack could tell what was coming from them.

"Jack do you remember when we were little and Martha told you to leave me alone?" Yusei asked Jack.

"Martha told me that you were ill...you weren't ill...were you?" Jack asked Yusei and he shook his head.

Flash Back Start

"_Jack can you do me a favour and stay away from Yusei for the time being?" Martha asked a little Jack. Jack looked up at Martha who was down to his height and standing in front of a room which Martha had just taken Yusei._

"_Why?" Jack asked Martha._

"_Yusei's going through a phase. He's told me about it and he tells me it's best if we leave him alone" Martha told Jack._

"_I want to help him. Please let me see him" Jack pleaded to Martha and she shook her head._

"_Yusei wants to be alone" Martha told Jack. Jack looked at the door where Yusei was being held captive. Jack knew that Yusei was going to need him and Jack was going to help him. Martha looked at Jack before she knew that Jack was going to help Yusei and decided to pick him up as much as Jack protested against it. Martha took Jack away from the room where Yusei was and decided to have a long talk to Jack._

"_Jack. I know you and Yusei are close to each other but for your safety please stay away from Yusei until we say you can go back to him" Martha told Jack. Jack had tears collecting in his eyes before they started rolling down his face._

"_Yusei's a brother to me Martha...you can't just take him away from me!" Jack said as he ran off. Martha felt terrible for doing this to Jack but she knew it was for his own good. From what Yusei told her, Yusei would be better off doing everything alone until he went back to her._

"_Jack I don't like doing this to him and you but I have no choice" Martha said quietly._

_Jack was running through the halls before he bumped into Crow. His orange hair shot up into the sky before his silver eyes waited for Jack to say something about what's happened._

"_Martha says we should stay away from Yusei" Jack said before he hugged Crow. Crow hugged Jack back. Even though he didn't know much about Jack they were still friends and Jack needed him at the moment so he will be there for him._

"_Jack...I'm sure Yusei will be fine" Crow tried to reassure Jack but he knew it would be better if they had Yusei with them._

Flash Back end

"It took about 5 days for me to sort out everything and become strong like I was before. I told Martha that the first sign of my emotions escaping from me was tears. The same tears that rolled down and off me today. I'm going to have an emotional breakdown" Yusei told Jack.

"That explains something's but why did you have to sleep in another room?" Jack asked Yusei.

"One of the emotions that need to be let out was all the rage and anger that get locked up inside. The room after that happened Martha and me had to clean up. I just felt guilty after that so I offered to help clean up." Yusei told Jack.

"Me and Crow were worried about you so much that I shed tears over you!" Jack yelled at Yusei.

"I couldn't tell anyone Jack. I know we're just as close as brothers are but that's one thing I had to keep a secret. If I told you Jack you could of broken the once thing I cared about...friendship and having a close person" Yusei told Jack and Jack noticed the tears streaming down Yusei's face. Jack felt guilty from making Yusei cry like this.

"You really are going through a break down aren't you?" Jack asked Yusei and Yusei gave Jack a hug and wrapped his arms around Jack's shoulders and Jack could feel the tears hit his coat. Jack warped his arms around Yusei and Jack wondered if Yusei was letting everything out from him.

"I'm sorry I never told you" Yusei said but it was muffled from Jack's coat but Jack knew what Yusei was saying since he knew him so well.

"Yusei, I have never seen you like this" Jack said.

"I need to go" Yusei said as he let go of Jack and tried to leave the room. Jack stopped him.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"If I stay here everything you hold close here could be destroyed if my rage gets out. I also need to sort myself out" Yusei said through the tears. Jack could tell that Yusei wanted to be alone but he was not going to let him go out if he's in this condition.

"Yusei I don't care what you do here. I can pay for everything again and I'm here to help you. You don't have to go through it alone again. I'm sure I can handle whatever you throw at me Yusei. I was worried about you back with Martha and I'm worried if you're going through this and don't ask for help." Jack told Yusei.

"Jack why do you think I disappear off the face of the earth? I do it to be alone so I hurt no one if rage gets out from me" Yusei told Jack.

"Yusei if you get out of control I'll contact the other signers to help me. Yusei I'm not letting you lock yourself up from the world just because you might hurt someone. Don't you worry Yusei I will do my best to help you the best I can" Jack told Yusei.

"As much as that reassures me...I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't know if I'm going to hurt you..." Yusei started but Jack interrupted him.

"Yusei we are like brothers. I know when you need help you need help with this" Jack told Yusei.

"Your mark isn't glowing" Yusei said and Jack smiled.

"Let's get you to your bedroom. You might need to rest up for tomorrow" Jack said and Yusei nodded.

"Thanks Jack...This will last for about 5 days. I don't know what I'm going to do..." Yusei said.

"You keep repeating yourself Yusei. Let's just get you to bed" Jack said and he went to put Yusei to sleep. Yusei smiled but he knew that Jack was going to go through hell thanks to him. Yusei sighed as Jack was leading him down the corridors of his mansion to find Yusei the perfect bedroom.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: What did you think?<p>

Yusei&Jack: Reviews are appreciated.

FireCacodemon: That was a little scary.

Jack: I know.

Yusei: Until next chapter readers.


	2. Day 1

FireCacodemon: I don't own anything...

Yusei: That's true!

Jack: FireCacodemon...why are you writing this?

FireCacodemon: I decided to write a Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds story and I thought this would be a good idea for a story...

Yusei: Leave FireCacodemon alone or FireCacodemon will write a bad chapter for you Jack

Jack: I think this story is bad for me

FireCacodemon: On with the story!

* * *

><p>Day 1 – Hyper &amp; Excitement<p>

Yusei awoke in his bedroom which seemed really normal. He remembered that he was in the same building as Jack. A smile soon found itself on Yusei's face as he shot out from his bedroom. He grabbed his clothes before he got changed really quickly and found Jack's room. Yusei opened the door and ran into the room and jumped onto Jack's bed. Jack was flat out on his bed until Yusei landed on the bed. Jack woke up with a surprise as Yusei was right up in his face. Jack was still half asleep before he realised that Yusei was with him on the same bed as him. Jack panicked when he awake but then realised that he had offered to let Yusei stay with him while he went through his emotional breakdown. Yusei stood up before Jack rolled off the bed and Yusei jumped off the bed before he went and hugged Jack. Jack smiled as Yusei started rubbing his cheek against Jack's cheek which caused Jack to smile.

"Hey Jack" Yusei said while nuzzling against him. Jack smiled and placed his hand on Yusei's face and carefully stroked his face. Yusei seemed to like that nuzzle into Jack even more. Jack moved away from Yusei and turned around to pick him up. Yusei smiled.

"Yusei...what do you want to do today?" Jack asked Yusei. Yusei started to laugh before Jack realised that this was just his emotions playing around in his body. Jack let Yusei down on the floor before Yusei decided to run away from Jack. Jack smiled and admired Yusei before they noticed that there was no noise in his mansion. Jack smiled as Yusei thought it was a game of hide and seek and Jack was looking for him. Jack smiled as he went to find Yusei who was hiding.

Jack started looking around all the bedrooms in his house before he went into Yusei's room. Jack slowly entered before he noticed something move in the room before Jack smiled and went towards the object that moved before he was tackled over by Yusei. Jack fell backwards on the floor with Yusei on top of him looking at him. Jack had never seen Yusei like this but he knew that he was going to enjoy this day but was worried for future events that were going to take place. Jack managed to get Yusei off him and Yusei sat on the ground with his legs crossed while looking at Jack.

"Yusei...shall we go and get some food?" Jack asked and Yusei nodded.

"Ok" Yusei sounded childish as he said that which caused Jack to laugh. Jack started to like this side of Yusei and he knew that this was something that was only going to happen rarely but when it did he was going to be ready for Yusei when needed. Jack picked up Yusei who started to nuzzle into him much to Jack's delight.

"Jack...you're warm" Yusei said and Jack smiled.

"Yeah...I know I'm warm" Jack said as he carried Yusei to the kitchen.

After getting Yusei to the kitchen he placed Yusei on the chair and watched as Yusei was fidgeting like mad. Yusei watched as Jack prepared the meal and kept looking at Yusei to make sure he was still there which Yusei was before he decided to go under the table for no reason. Jack looked and noticed that Yusei was no longer at the table and started to panic. Jack nearly dropped what he was carrying before Yusei came back from under the table with a smile on his face. Jack did not look happy about it but Yusei couldn't keep Jack upset for long because he went over and hugged him causing him to smile.

"Jack can we go to the park?" Yusei asked Jack and he nodded.

"Sure...after you eat your breakfast" Jack said and Yusei smiled. Jack placed a plate of omelette on and Yusei started to tuck into the breakfast while Jack had the same as Yusei and they both sat down together to enjoy their breakfast.

The Emotional Breakdown – Day 1

Jack felt like he needed to put Yusei on a leash from the fact that Yusei was running around like a little kid and tried to get Jack to join in a few times but Jack just stood back and watched Yusei. Yusei had run over to the pond that was located in the park before he sat down in front of it and looked in the little pond. Jack watched and smiled as he came over to see Yusei and sat down next to him. Yusei's eyes were fixed onto the fish that were swimming in the little pond. The gold fish were swimming in circles before Jack nudged Yusei a little and Yusei looked at Jack with a bright smile on his face.

"Jack they are so pretty" Yusei said and Jack smiled.

"So this is the first day huh? You being really immature?" Jack asked Yusei.

"Yup...it seems like it. Jack?" Yusei said before the question at the end. Jack looked at Yusei.

"Yeah Yusei?" Jack asked Yusei.

"Can I..." Yusei was going to ask before he started making Jack's hair into plats. Jack watched Yusei as he started to plat his hair. Jack didn't mind what Yusei was doing as he rather enjoyed this side of Yusei which was really a rare sight. Jack smiled as he watched Yusei plat his hair before he was finished. There was something that was bothering Jack that needed to be sorted out and that was what Yusei and himself were going to go through while Yusei let his emotions go. Jack wondered if Yusei's rage is really something that should be feared from the fact that Yusei could call on the Crimson Dragon if needed. Jack would have to think of something that could calm down Yusei even when his rage takes over and controls him without a problem. Jack probably would have to get help for Yusei then and then tell them what's happened to him and how frequent it will happen to him.

"Yusei...how long has this been happening to you?" Jack asked Yusei. Yusei looked up at Jack confused before a smile came onto his face.

"I've been like this for years...Nothing's changed about me" Yusei said in a very childish voice.

"I mean with the emotional breakdowns Yusei" Jack said calmly before Yusei looked away from Jack.

"Why do you want to know?" Yusei asked with innocents filling his eyes.

"Because it's important for me to know how long you have had them" Jack said and Yusei looked up at him.

"As long as I could remember..." Yusei said. Jack knew that this was going to be something that needed to be sorted out but he also knew that if Yusei wanted to talk about it he would of done by now.

"Since you were born?" Jack asked. Jack closed his eyes and started to think for a minute before he remembered that Yusei was acting differently from before. Jack opened his eyes and noticed that Yusei had disappeared which caused Jack to panic.

"Great...now where am I going to find him?" Jack said to himself as he got up and started to look for Yusei which could prove to be a real struggle if Yusei was good at hiding. Jack got up and immediately looked around the whole park. Jack was walking around the park before he noticed Yusei sitting in the middle of the park with lots of birds with him. Jack sighed as he found Yusei before Yusei noticed that Jack had found him and started laughing before he started to run away from Jack. Jack was pleased to see that Yusei was enjoying himself instead of having his mind on lots stuff swimming through his mind. It really was rare for Yusei to relax but from Jack's point of view having him act like a complete child was terrible for his reputation and his if they were to be seen. Jack needed to catch Yusei and take him back home before someone saw them both. It would be strange for one of their rivals would see Yusei being immature then they would surely know that something was wrong. Jack ran to find his best friend and this new interesting personally problem with him before anyone else found him. Jack had to admit that Yusei was being really fun to hang out with now he's not talking about his job.

Jack saw Yusei slowly walking backwards from Kalin. Jack looked at where Kalin was with Yusei before Yusei fell over on the ground. They had managed to get Kalin back to normal but he had very strong feelings about Yusei that Jack didn't like. For Jack, Yusei was his and no one else should lay a finger on him without his permission. Finding that Kalin was in the park with an emotional wrecked friend was something even more dangerous. Jack started walking towards them before Yusei sprung up from the ground onto his feet and started running around. Kalin had the confused look on him and Jack was laughing. Kalin noticed that Jack was coming his way and then noticed that Yusei was still running around him and caused him to feel slightly dizzy from Yusei. Kalin smiled and put his arm out to let Yusei run into it before Yusei smiled and tacked Jack over.

"Yusei...you were suppose to wait by the pond" Jack said and Yusei looked at Jack.

"But I was bored and there was nothing to do" Yusei said.

"What's wrong with Yusei?" Kalin asked and Yusei looked at Kalin.

"I'm hyper and I'm excited" Yusei said and Kalin had to laugh at how childish Yusei was acting.

"He's just like a young kid" Kalin said and Jack smiled. Yusei looked up at them with confusion in his eyes before Jack smiled and started to stroke Yusei's hair.

"Jack...I'm not a child...right?" Yusei asked Jack and he shook his head.

"It's just because you're acting like a child that you are being called one" Jack said before it started raining which caused Yusei to smile and leave Jack to run in the rain. Kalin stood back and watched Yusei running in the rain with a smile on his face before he heard Jack sigh.

"There's no way to keep him under control is there?" Jack asked and Kalin smiled and laughed.

"What's wrong with him anyway?" Kalin asked and Jack sighed in defeat.

"Yusei is having an emotional breakdown and he tells me that he's in no control over his actions" Jack admitted to Kalin who smiled and started laughing.

"You're kidding me right?" Kalin asked Jack who shook his head.

"No" Jack said.

"Yusei...is really acting...like this?" Kalin asked in disbelief. Jack nodded before Yusei found a puddle and splashed in it. Jack and Kalin decided that it was time that they wanted to find shelter and went over to Yusei who was jumping up and down in the puddle. Yusei looked over at the two of them and waved happily over at Kalin and Jack.

"He's so immature!" Jack yelled at Yusei.

"Let him have his fun. Jack, why don't you let me come over? I'm sure with me and you together we can control Yusei" Kalin asked Jack.

"You're not coming over!" Jack yelled at Kalin catching the attention of Yusei.

"Why not?" Kalin asked Jack.

"Because I'm only letting Yusei stay around my place. I'll call people when I need them" Jack told Kalin.

"Well...since you're not inviting me around then I'll take my leave and...Leave you with Yusei" Kalin told Jack. Kalin started to leave the park and Jack looked at Yusei. Yusei was walking towards Jack before he smiled.

The Emotional Breakdown – Day 1

Jack had managed to bring Yusei back to his mansion before anyone else saw Yusei. Yusei was giggling like mad as Jack was carrying him back to the mansion but Jack remembered that he was going to have to get the key out from his pocket while holding onto Yusei. Jack looked at Yusei who was watching an aquatic blue butterfly fly past and land on all the leaves along with the flowers. Jack looked at Yusei but was afraid to put him down since Yusei was being really immature and was going to run to chase the butterfly. Jack sighed before he had to place Yusei down on the ground and told him to stay there on the ground and Jack started looking his key. Yusei looked around before he found the butterfly and decided to chase the butterfly. Jack looked over his shoulder before his rage was slowly getting the better of him. The mark of the Crimson Dragon flared up on Jack's arm and appeared on Yusei's arm. Yusei cringed in pain as the mark flared up before Yusei walked over to Jack.

"That's better Yusei" Jack told Yusei. Yusei looked at Jack before glomping onto him. Jack looked at Yusei with a confused look on his face before anything could happen. Jack sighed as Yusei looked up at him with a smile on his face. Jack looked down on Yusei before he started to stroke his hair. Yusei seemed to like that and calmed down and let go of Jack. Yusei looked up at Jack as he opened the door and walked in.

"Yusei...I'm cooking dinner" Jack said before he looked at Yusei. Yusei had fallen asleep on the sofa when Jack brought him home. Jack looked at Yusei and smiled.

"I guess I'm going to have to get use to this. If Yusei keeps falling asleep I'm really going to have to give him sugar so he doesn't sleep" Jack said before he noticed that Yusei was sound asleep and he looked at the time. Jack sighed since it was 8 o'clock.

"Yusei...you're normally asleep by now anyway" Jack sighed before he yawned and went off to bed.

* * *

><p>Jack: YOU MISSED OUT LUNCH AND DINNER!<p>

Yusei: I was asleep and so you decided to fall asleep

FireCacodemon: Yeah...

Jack: I'm going to give you a bad review!

FireCacodemon: If anyone wants to give a review it would be appreciated.

Yusei: Yeah...It would be nice...

FireCacodemon: sorry for such a bad chapter...


	3. Day 2

FireCacodemon: I'm back with another chapter...Sorry this story is taking ages to upload but I've been writing other stuff and having writers bloch. GRRRR

Yusei: Yeah...we have the days all sorted out but we still need to write the chapters...

Jack: FireCacodemon doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

FireCacodemon: Yeah...Yusei's right...but because I'm suffering from writers block on writing in general...my stories have all been slowed down...to my hatred.

Yusei: We're trying to find something that can take FireCacodemon's mind off Fan-fiction and then we'll find something to work on this story...I hate seeing this story incomplete when I'm out of character in FireCacodemon's eyes.

Jack: Shall we let the readers get on with the story?

FireCacodemon: Sorry readers...please enjoy the chapter ^^

* * *

><p>Day 2 – Fear<p>

Yusei woke up and looked out the window. He was sleeping alone again but Yusei knew what he needed to do. He grabbed his pillow and wandered over to Jack's room. He opened Jack's bedroom door and walked into the room. The tall blond was still sleeping and Yusei wasn't going to let that wake him up. Yusei watched the blond sleep before he walked over to him and started to crawl into Jack's bed. He snuggled up to the tall blond before he started to fall asleep again. Jack didn't seem to mind Yusei being in his bed and he was grateful for that and he decided that he should start getting some sleep before anything else could happen.

Jack's alarm went off at 10 o'clock in the morning which caused Yusei to jump in the bed and him jumping and clinging onto Jack. Jack was caught off by Yusei jumping onto him more than his alarm. Jack looked at Yusei before he noticed that wasn't so hyper now but more scared than he was before. Yusei nuzzled Jack to try to calm himself down and Jack smiled. Yusei never nuzzled anyone and he never nuzzled Jack before in his life. Even as little children he never nuzzled anything. If this was Yusei's fear coming through now then he was going to need more than just him to sort out Yusei today. He knew that he was going to call Akiza since she was better at him calming people down then he was.

"Yusei...it's ok. It was just my alarm" Jack said as he stroked Yusei's hair to try to calm him down. Yusei only held onto him longer. Jack looked at the alarm before he managed to free one of his arms and he put the alarm off. Normally he would leave the alarm to turn itself off but with Yusei being here afraid of it then he was going to have to turn it off. Even though the alarm was a small beeping noise which grew louder the longer you left it going. Yusei looked up at Jack looking hungry and scared to leave him.

"Jack...I'm sorry...I'm scared" Yusei told Jack. Jack looked at Yusei wondering what he really should do with the male on him still.

"Yusei...can you please get off me?" Jack asked and Yusei let Jack go. Jack noticed that Yusei struggled physically not to grab hold of Jack again.

"Fear huh?" Jack asked Yusei and he nodded.

"The second day has always been fear...I'm sorry if I cling onto you" Yusei apologised to Jack before he smiled.

"Don't worry about it Yusei. I'm sure we can get through the day fine" Jack told Yusei and Yusei smiled up at the Australian in front of him. Jack thought that Yusei's smile seemed really cute but he knew that it wasn't going to last long if Yusei's strong emotion today was fear.

"Thanks Jack...sorry for waking you up though" Yusei told Jack. Jack thought it would be a very good idea that Aki should come round. Since she was a girl Jack assumed that Aki would know exactly how to calm down Yusei if he started panicking in fear. Jack quickly pulled out his phone and called Aki's number.

"_Hello, this is Aki talking_" Aki's voice came down the phone.

"It's me, Jack. Yusei's second day is fear..." Jack was soon cut off by Aki.

"_You're going to suggest that I come over and when he's freaking out come and calm him down_" Aki said down the phone and Jack sniggered slightly.

"Will you?" Jack asked Aki. He could feel Aki smiling on the other end of the phone which was hopefully a good sign. Aki put the phone down and Jack noticed that Yusei was no longer in the same room as he was. A wave of panic flew over him and he immediately ran out the room and started searching for Yusei.

The Emotional Breakdown – Day 2

Yusei was running down the streets of New Domino city before he stopped running. He was completely alone and that was what he wanted. Yusei looked around where he was. Large trees were everywhere and Yusei looked around to find somewhere where he could stay hidden. Yusei noticed that all the trees look the same and he knew that Jack was going to be looking for him. Yusei started shaking as an unpleasant thought came through his mind at what Jack could do if he caught him. Yusei couldn't face the punishment that Jack was going to give him...he just couldn't. He needed to get out of here and then find somewhere where he could stay and be happy with himself. Yusei started looking around trying to find somewhere to go before he heard a twig snap behind him. Fear was the only thing on Yusei's mind as he turned around to see who was following him.

Jack was standing there panting with his mark glowing. Yusei took a large step back away from Jack and his mark worried that something was going to happen. Yusei quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out one card. He knew that one card wasn't going to do much but he still felt a little better holding the card then just letting him stand there defenceless. Jack could easily see the fear run through Yusei's eyes and wondered if he could find a way to help him and not strike fear into Yusei himself. The mark of the crimson dragon faded on Jack's arms before his notice the fear drop slightly in Yusei's eyes but it still wasn't enough to calm him down completely. The whole day was fear and that was going to be the main emotion for Yusei today and he was hoping that the others were going to help him.

"Yusei...I'm not going to hurt you" Jack told Yusei.

"You had a glowing mark on your arm!" Yusei cried out to Jack.

"You have a mark too but it isn't active" Jack told Yusei. Yusei looked at his arm and saw nothing different and wondered if Jack was telling the truth to him or if he was lying to him. Yusei had the growing feeling that Jack was telling the truth and noticed that Jack took a step toward him and he could feel the strong aura coming off Jack that he wasn't going to hurt him and the mark on Jack's arm didn't seem dangerous at the moment but he knew that if something happened involving the mark then he was going to leave again. Jack walked towards Yusei and he held out his hand to Yusei. Yusei looked at the hand before he reached out and took Jack's hand. A smile lit up on Jack's face as he pulled Yusei towards him a little bit. It wasn't enough to scare him and it was enough to pull Yusei towards him in a comfortable speed for him and once Yusei was Jack's grip Jack wrapped his arm around Yusei protectively. Yusei smiled a little as Jack pulled him into his grip. Yusei felt how warm Jack was and decided that it would be better if he stayed in his grip as it felt comforting and safe. Jack looked down at Yusei and smiled.

"Don't let go Jack...please don't let go" Yusei told Jack. Jack smiled and carefully scooped Yusei up and started to head off home with Yusei.

"I won't let you go Yusei. I hope you're ok though...I'm worried about you...how many more days do we have to go through before you're back to normal?" Jack asked Yusei.

"This is day 2...there are 3 more days after that. Then I'll be back to my emotionless self again" Yusei told Jack and held onto Jack tighter since he didn't want to leave Jack's calm aura.

Jack smiled and started walking back to his mansion with Yusei in his arms. It didn't seem hard right? That's what Jack thought as well. It was going peaceful before Jack stepped on a twig causing Yusei to awaken from his sleep like state and sprung from his grip and tried to dart off. Jack was also quick on his feet and pinned Yusei down to the floor. There was no way in hell that Yusei was going to escape from his grip now when Jack had caught him. The way that Jack pinned Yusei down wasn't very hard and normally Yusei was able to get out from his pins. Since Yusei started having this emotional breakdown Yusei wasn't thinking straight. Jack was grateful for that but it also meant that Yusei was a little venerable if someone were to catch him and then take him away. Jack needed to think positive if he was going to get Yusei back to the house. He made one little mistake though and Yusei escaped from his grip. Jack cursed as he went to re-claim Yusei back as his own.

The Emotional Breakdown – Day 2

Jack had managed to re-capture Yusei again and he managed to get him home without another disturbance which was a good thing for Jack. There was no way he was able to re-capture Yusei as he had only just caught Yusei this time. Yusei was asleep in Jack's arms and there was something worrying Jack more than anything. That was Yusei's weight. He didn't weigh much at the moment and Jack was growing concerned that Yusei wasn't getting enough to eat as Yusei had a job as a mechanic and he mainly worked on duel runners. Yusei also had rounds when he would check up on every one of his customers duel runners each week. Jack never really realised how much Yusei worked and he wondered if he was eating at all. At the sign of Yusei's weight, he wasn't eating a lot. Just enough to keep his own engines running.

Jack opened the front door and walked inside. He noticed that Yusei was sleeping in his arms and smiled. Jack needed something to eat and he knew that Yusei needed something as well since they haven't had anything to eat since breakfast...if they remembered to have it. Jack's stomach growled at him wanting him to get some food. Jack was happy to feed himself after he sat Yusei down on the sofa that he had in the mansion. Yusei's stomach growled telling Yusei that he needed food as well. It seemed really strange that Yusei's stomach growled as normally Jack didn't hear Yusei's stomach growl like it did today but he guessed from all the running around they did today. They were both exhausted from the running they did today and they needed to sit down and relax but from the way that both their stomachs growled they needed to get their hands on food soon.

Yusei started to wake up on the sofa as Jack brought in some dinner for the two of them. The food was really fancy and it was there to wake Yusei up and he looked at the food. The two of them sat down and enjoyed the meal before Yusei noticed the moon high in the sky. Yusei looked towards Jack and then up at the moon before he started to yawn. Jack looked at Yusei and noticed the yawn and smiled. It was clear that Yusei needed to get some sort of sleep and Jack was more than willing to let Yusei get some sleep while he called Aki and the others. Jack scooped up Yusei and took him to the bedroom and settled Yusei down in his bed. Yusei didn't let go of Jack when he tried to put Yusei in Jack's bed. Yusei looked at Jack and pulled at him and they both landed in the bed. Yusei soon put the covers over the two of them and Yusei snuggled into Jack's space and started to drift off into a deep sleep. Jack smiled and drifted off to with his arm around Yusei. He knew that there was something going on with his emotions...Yusei looked cuter then he did before.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: What do you guys think of the chapter?<p>

Jack: Why am I thinking that?

Yusei: Because you like me ^_^

FireCacodemon: Come on...you two are like brothers...where's the brother love?

Yusei: Jack doesn't accept it...

Jack: WHAT?

FireCacodemon: Jack...come on *nudges Jack closer to Yusei*

Jack: What do you want?

*Yusei runs up to Jack and hugs him*

FireCacodemon: That.

Yusei: Bye readers ^^


	4. Day 3

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of The Emotional Breakdown

Yusei: FireCacodemon doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Jack: Let's just hope we didn't keep you waiting for too long.

FireCacodemon: I think we did...oh well. Writers block for this story and I did lose the file that had what the day was before so I needed to find it.

Jack: FireCacodemon...you always seem to misplace that file.

Yusei: Just be glad Jack that FireCacodemon already has the next day planned.

FireCacodemon: On with the chapter!

* * *

><p>Day 3 – Depression<p>

Jack awoke in the middle of the night to hear something that really disturbed him. Jack turned to see tears running down Yusei's face. Tears were hardly shed by Yusei anyway but when they do...it normally involved the whole group but ever since the emotional breakdown started...Jack only grew closer to Yusei. Seeing Yusei suffer in his sleep seemed to hurt Jack more than anything has in the past. It hurt just as much as the time he betrayed Yusei and stole his Stardust Dragon and fled. Jack looked at Yusei before he gently placed his arm around Yusei and pulled him closer. Yusei started to calm down in Jack's grip which was a good surprise for him. Jack felt Yusei nuzzle into his shoulder and Jack noticed that Yusei's tears were slowing down which caused Jack to smile.

"It's ok Yusei...everything will be ok in the morning." Jack whispered to Yusei.

"Thank...you...Jack." Yusei whispered softly to Jack in his sleep. Jack smiled and they both settled back down and fell back to sleep.

The Emotional Breakdown – Day 3

Jack awoke to a noise coming from the window. Jack growled in annoyance since he didn't like getting disturbed unless it was by Yusei. Jack looked towards the window and noticed that it was raining. Jack has never had a good time with rain and he didn't think that Yusei was going to be happy about the rain either. Jack looked over to his side and noticed that Yusei was still asleep but tears were running down his face again. The rain and Yusei crying silently in his sleep was never a good sign since it could both mean bad luck. Yusei started to wake up though which was a good sign since he wiped the tears away from his eyes and looked at Jack.

"You ok Yusei?" Jack asked a little worried.

"Yeah...don't worry Jack" Yusei told Jack. Jack wasn't going to let Yusei tell him everything was ok when he found him crying in the morning and during the night. There was something up and Jack was going to find out. He soon realised why Yusei was acting strange.

"Is today depression?" Jack asked Yusei.

"Yeah...and since it's raining it isn't helping" Yusei told Jack who nodded.

"I hate rain...it messes up my hair" Jack growled at the rain. Yusei couldn't help but smile a bit but he loved the rain. It took stress off his shoulders even though rain had a negative effect on people when they are feeling depressed like Yusei was today. Sure he could smile but it didn't mean anything and Yusei knew that. He could only test to see if Jack could tell that his smiles meant nothing today. Yusei looked at the door and he heard Jack's stomach growl at him.

"Hungry?" Yusei asked Jack who started laughing.

"Maybe Yusei...how come you don't weigh much?" Jack asked Yusei.

"I just...don't eat...I don't have time since I'm working" Yusei told Jack.

"You really should eat something...being underweight isn't good for you. You're a strong duellist but you're not taking care of your body." Jack scolded Yusei. Yusei looked away from Jack.

"I'm sorry Jack...but my job comes first." Yusei told Jack. That wasn't acceptable for Jack. He wasn't going to let Yusei treat himself like this.

"Do I need to keep an eye on you Yusei? If so, I will." Jack told Yusei. Yusei looked at Jack before he nodded. Jack climbed out of bed and walked out the room to go and get himself breakfast and to go and get Yusei some breakfast as well. Yusei followed Jack while they went to go and get breakfast. Jack made Yusei sit down at the table when he prepared a good breakfast for Yusei. Yusei watched Jack start making the breakfast much to his surprise...Jack cooked a really good breakfast for him. Yusei looked over at the clock and noticed that it was getting to 9 o'clock in the morning. Yusei could do with food and that was exactly what he was going to get. Yusei climbed out of bed and walked down the corridors of Jack's home and managed to find the kitchen. Yusei noticed that Jack was busy in the kitchen and he continued to go towards the table.

"Have a seat Yusei." Jack told Yusei. Yusei sat down at the table and Jack could clearly hear the chair scraping the floor the chair was on. Jack smiled before he continued to get back to work. Yusei wasn't sure what Jack was making him but it smelt really good. Yusei looked outside the window before depression was slowly climbing back in Yusei's mind making his mood drop dramatically. He was tempted to go back to bed but then he looked at Jack and caught him looking at him. Jack looked back at Yusei expecting him to have left the table but he smiled when he saw that Yusei was still up at the table.

"Jack...what are you making in the kitchen?" Yusei asked innocently. Jack smiled.

"Pancakes with maple syrup. It always cheers me up when I'm depressed." Jack told Yusei. Yusei wasn't really sure that the pancakes were going to work but he didn't really have a chance to say no since Jack was already making them. Yusei noticed that there was a fork on the table with a knife. Jack had planned out the meal well and if today was going to be depression for Yusei then he was going to need something extra special for Yusei. Jack needed to keep Yusei's spirits in the best condition they can be...it was going to be hard today since today was depression.

"Jack...you don't have to do this you know?" Yusei asked Jack. Jack looked over his shoulder after he flipped the pancake over. Yusei had stayed in his seat but his attention was fixed on Jack. Jack noticed that Yusei seemed to be fixed on him but he didn't seem to mind. Since this emotional breakdown Jack seemed to be feeling a certain emotion for Yusei. Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend always seemed to get on more than the other dragons. The 5 signers all get on well with each other but then again...Jack really like Yusei as a brother...but he's getting the feeling that he loves his brother more than he should. Jack was the king and he was going to get whatever he wanted...And he wanted Yusei. Yusei was going to give himself up for Jack...once everything was back to normal and Yusei was back to his emotionless self again. Jack was going to miss this week but he didn't exactly have control.

The Emotional Breakdown – Day 3

Jack was looking around the mansion that he lived in just trying to find Yusei. After breakfast the rain only got heavier and Jack was really bored. It was going to take a while to pull Yusei out from his depressed form but Jack was slightly worried about the next 2 days. It was only two days left of Yusei's emotional breakdown and Jack was worried if one day it was rage like it was before. Jack could only do his best before that day comes. Jack wasn't sure how bad Yusei's temper could be since he hasn't really seen Yusei get so mad before. Jack now really needed to find Yusei. Yusei had managed to lose Jack much to his annoyance. Now Jack was trying to find his friend in his mansion. Jack walked into his bedroom and found Yusei curled up asleep in his bed. Tears were running down his face. Jack was really worried on the fact that Yusei disappeared but he was glad he knew where Yusei was now. Seeing tears on Yusei didn't really suit him which was starting to take its toll on Jack. Jack really didn't want Yusei to feel so depressed by he was guessing that Yusei would be better off alone. He Yusei knew that if he wanted to talk to Jack then he could go and talk to him. That was only if Yusei wanted to. Jack stroked Yusei's hair which slowly caused him to wake up slowly.

"Jack...is there...something wrong?" Yusei asked Jack. Jack looked at Yusei before he sat down on the bed.

"You were crying in your sleep. What's bothering you?" Jack asked Yusei.

"Sorry Jack...I don't know how to tell you." Yusei told Jack.

"Tears don't suit you...you know that right? You can also talk to me when you want to. You know that right Yusei?" Jack asked Yusei.

"I know I could always talk to you Jack...I just don't know what to talk to you about?" Yusei mentioned to Jack. Jack looked down at Yusei in the bed before Yusei sat up in the bed and whipped the tears from his face and went to climb out of bed.

"Yusei...I know it's raining but do you want to go outside? It might do you some good." Jack asked Yusei. Yusei nodded and they both started to get ready to venture out into the rain.

The Emotional Breakdown – Day 3

They spend a good 3 hours in the rain and Yusei came out of it drenched but in a brighter mood. Jack was surprised on what the rain really did but he was drenched and dripping back in his mansion. Jack took off his coat and Yusei took his jacket off and put it on the radiator. Jack looked at Yusei before he decided to shake his head causing water to go all over the place. Jack had to shield his eyes form Yusei's water drenched hair. They didn't go out with an umbrella but Jack smiled since Yusei wasn't as depressed as he was during the morning.

"Do you want something to eat Yusei?" Jack asked Yusei who nodded.

"Just a sandwich...I'm not hungry for anything else." Yusei told Jack. Jack nodded and wandered off into the kitchen. Jack wandered down the corridors to the kitchen when he repaired Yusei's sandwich and then prepared a big meal for himself since he was starving. Since Yusei was depressed he was probably going to find Yusei hibernating up in his room again. Yusei was probably going to be spending most of his time up in his room sleeping under the covers an it would be best if Jack just left him to do whatever he wanted. Jack had finished making Yusei's sandwich which was lying innocently on a plate while Jack had finished making his double-decker sandwich. Jack looked over to the sandwich and picked up the plate it was on and carried it off upstairs to Yusei's room. It was getting dark anyway and he needed to go to bed soon anyway. They had a meal outside in the rain when they went out but then Yusei didn't eat much then so Jack was just getting something that will satisfy them during the small amount of time they had left in the light. Jack walked up the stairs and went to his room before he noticed that Yusei was flat out asleep in his bed. Jack smiled and nudged Yusei gently before he felt Yusei stir awake in the bed.

"I brought you some food." Jack told Yusei and Yusei took the sandwich off the plate and started to eat the sandwich. Jack smiled as Yusei finished the sandwich and Jack took the plate downstairs before he washed it. It didn't look right to have a dirty plate lying around. Once Jack was finished with the washing up he decided to turn in for the night and walked back into his room. He found Yusei asleep again before he changed into his pyjamas before he climbed into bed with Yusei. The moon light filled the air and Yusei snuggled into Jack's body heat since it was the only thing that stopped Yusei feeling so negative. Jack was here for his friend and he hoped that Yusei will be there for him when he needed it.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: Love it? Hate it? Want me to update sooner?<p>

Yusei: Take your time FireCacodemon. Don't let people rush you.

FireCacodemon: I wasn't rushed. Just didn't plan well.

Jack: Take a peek at the next day?

FireCacodemon: Kingcrabshipping

Jack: Bye readers

Yusei: Bye readers

FireCacodemon: Farewell fellow readers.


	5. Day 4

FireCacodemon: I'm really sorry for the long wait for an update .

Yusei: FireCacodemon's been busy with life...

FireCacodemon: I forgot about the story. I'm really sorry guys...

Jack: That's not acceptable!

FireCacodemon: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds...

Jack: Damn right you don't!

Yusei: I think we better get on with the story...

FireCacodemon: yeah...

* * *

><p>Day 4 – Lust<p>

Jack awoke the following morning to feel something warm lying on him. Jack looked up in confusion to find that Yusei has climbed up on top of him during the night. Jack wasn't sure what happened during the night. Jack gently stroked Yusei's hair causing him to wake up. Jack growled slightly in annoyance since he enjoyed touching Yusei's soft, black hair. Yusei looked down at Jack with hungry eyes, startling Jack.

"Yusei, are you ok?" Jack asked Yusei.

"Jack, please...remain in bed longer. I want your presence to stay with me." Yusei purred at Jack. Jack wasn't sure what today was and it only caused him to worry.

"Yusei, tell me, what's wrong?" Jack asked Yusei again. He felt Yusei run his fingers up and down Jack's body. Jack shivered in delight but then regained his senses.

"Alright Jack, I'll tell you. After a kiss." Yusei sounded desperate at something that Jack couldn't quite get. Jack wasn't sure why Yusei wanted a kiss this time but he didn't want to complain.

"Yusei, please...get of me so I can get up." Jack told Yusei but Yusei wasn't going to listen.

"Give me an Australian kiss. Then I'll let you go." Yusei told Jack. Jack wasn't ready to give Yusei a kiss, even if he wanted to give Yusei a kiss. There was no way he was going to give a kiss if Yusei was demanding it. Jack managed to get Yusei off him before Yusei pounced back on Jack.

"Yusei, please get off me." Jack started to growl in annoyance. This was getting annoying but he still didn't want to kiss Yusei if he was demanding it.

"Jack, one kiss, that's all I'm asking." Yusei purred with pleasure. Jack realised what the day was going to be.

"Yusei, is today...lust?" Jack asked Yusei in a concerned voice.

"Used to be joy. As I got older it changed, changed for the better. Jack, kiss me now or I'll force it onto you." Yusei moaned at Jack. Jack wasn't going to get out of bed until he gave Yusei a kiss. There was no way that he was going to get help if Yusei wouldn't let him out the bed.

"Ok, fine. I'll kiss you. Only to get off the bed." Jack growled at Yusei. The joy that lit up in Yusei's eyes was fantastic and made Jack's heart beat a little faster. There was something about this day that was going to satisfy Jack.

"Then do it." Yusei commanded Jack. Jack sighed before he pulled Yusei towards him and placed his lips on Yusei's lips. To Jack's surprise, Yusei's lips were surprisingly soft and gently, even though Yusei wanted to get Jack's kiss he wasn't exactly aggressive with his kiss. Jack was the one who managed to overpower Yusei in the kiss but there was something different. Yusei was the one who demanded the kiss but he expected Yusei to be the one who dominated the kiss. Jack mentally smirked as Yusei was the weak one out of the two of them.

Jack needed to break the kiss from Yusei, much as he despised it. Jack pushes Yusei off him gently and Yusei pouted. Jack growled in annoyance as Yusei pouted. Half of Jack wanted to continue kissing Yusei but he was going to need help. If Yusei's breakdown evolved from joy to lust, he was going to need help. To help him control Yusei along with himself. Today was lust for Yusei, which was enough to send Jack into overdrive. He thought Yusei was cute but this wasn't going to be his day to make Yusei his. Jack swung his legs off the bed and climbed off the bed. Yusei was still pouting. He obviously wanted more attention in bed but Jack was going to get help. Yusei seemed to give off this strange aura that made him more attractive. It must be so rare for Yusei to act like this that no one knew about it.

Jack wandered down into the kitchen before he suddenly missed Yusei's lips. The mark of the crimson dragon started to glow on Jack's arm. That's when Jack grew confused on why it started to act up and what the Crimson Dragon was going to say.

"_Jack, there is something I need to warn you about."_ The Crimson Dragon spoke to Jack in the mystic voice it normally held.

"What's wrong Crimson Dragon?" Jack asked.

"_Do not let Yusei out the house. If he does get out the house, quickly take him back in." _The Crimson Dragon warned Jack. Jack wasn't sure why the Crimson Dragon was warning him but he better take her advice and keep Yusei out of trouble. With his mind set onto having sex he needed to make sure that Yusei doesn't escape and put his stats down and make people believe that he is only interested in sex. Yusei was going to be a handful today, he was going to call Akiza and Crow since the twins were too young to know about this.

Day 4 – Lust

There was a knock at the door and Jack struggled to get the straddling Yusei off him. After a while he managed to get Yusei off him and handcuffed him to t nearby chair. Jack smiled as Yusei pulled at the handcuff restraining him from Jack. Jack walked over to the front door and saw Akiza and Crow standing there.

"It's about time you got here." Jack growled at the two signers in front of him. Akiza was tempted to slap Jack out of annoyance before they heard something pulling on something in Jack's living room. Crow sighed before he pushed past Jack, shortly followed by Akiza and a very angry Jack. Crow walked into the living room to see that Yusei was already picking at the handcuffs that restraint him from Jack.

"Jack, why is Yusei handcuffed to the chair?" Crow asked Jack.

"What's the day?" Akiza asked Jack. Jack looked at Yusei who had a fixed stare at Jack when he walked into the room.

"Today is lust. He has taken an interest in me." Jack told Akiza and Crow. Crow looked slightly shocked since he remembered when Yusei was on his emotional breakdown it was joy. It must have changed when Yusei grew older. There wasn't much they could go on since Yusei kept on disappearing when this kept happening.

"Jack, is there something you can do?" Akiza asked Jack. Jack looked at Yusei who looked at him with those lustful eyes. Jack shivered slightly before he came up with an idea. There was something he could do but he grew weary if this was going to change in the future. Jack looked back at Akiza with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, there is something I can do. I don't really think that it would be better though. I don't want to play with Yusei's emotions more than this week is." Jack told the two signers.

"Come on Jack. Just bed me. Come and satisfy me, Jack Atlas." Yusei said lustfully at Jack. Crow and Akiza just looked at Yusei like he had just lost his duel deck.

The smile on Yusei's face told everyone that he was going to get Jack in bed with him and dominate him. Jack looked at Yusei with worry in his eyes. There was something that was bothering Jack and Akiza and Crow noticed.

"Since Yusei has been on the emotional breakdown...I have been getting certain emotions with Yusei. Today will describe them the best." Jack told the small group. Yusei looked up at Jack and smiled. There was something about today that Jack was probably going to forget or regret. Yusei on the other hand could see that he was going to get what he wanted for the whole day.

"Jack, when are you going to make this rival of yours repay you for taking your title?" Yusei purred at Jack. Yusei hit a spark in Jack that should never have been hit. Jack really wanted his title back but he didn't want to take advantage over Yusei from taking his title. The lustful Yusei sitting in front of him now...he still couldn't make the move.

"Yusei...stop." Jack growled frustrated at Yusei. Crow and Aki sniggered slightly like they knew something that Jack didn't know. Jack watched the two other people in the room out from the corner of his eye before he smiled.

"Jack's smiling. Hurry up and bed me King." Yusei smirked at Jack. That broke the line for Jack.

"I think you two should leave. I need to take care of Yusei." Jack growled at the two other signers in the room. They both smiled and left the room. They knew that Yusei had liked Jack for many years. Jack was the only one out of the adults who didn't know that Yusei loved him and would give everything to Jack just to see him happy. Jack looked at Yusei before a devilish smile appeared on his face. Jack removed the handcuffs from Yusei and picked him up bridal style. Yusei purred in Jack's grip.

The Emotional Breakdown – Day 4

Yusei was placed gently on Jack's bed before Jack climbed on top of him. They were both clothed but Jack didn't seem to care. He only wanted his title back. He knew that this wasn't the way to claim his title back but it would also help sort Yusei out. Yusei looked at Jack with a seductive smile on his face. Jack growled slightly before he started undressing Yusei on the bed. It was night fall anyway so it wouldn't really make a difference. Yusei was going to sleep naked and next to Jack. Yusei didn't care. He was grateful that Jack was going to take action on him.

"Yusei...You're going to be sore tomorrow morning." Jack warned Yusei.

"I don't care. Just dominate me." Yusei purred at Jack once again. Jack smiled before he had managed to strip Yusei completely and he started to strip himself. Yusei watched as the clothes came off Jack's body and his skin was visible. Jack felt the cool breeze before he noticed that Yusei's skin looked really smooth. Yusei didn't look muscular but Jack could tell that there was something that was ringing in Jack's head. _Looks can be deceiving_. Jack smiled before he ran his fingers up Yusei's body causing him to squirm under the touch and squeal in delight. Yusei shivered slightly before Jack slipped into Yusei. Yusei moaned slightly before Jack started kissing up Yusei's neck. Yusei moaned in pleasure as Jack was pleasuring him. Yusei soon flipped the scene and Yusei was on top of Jack. Jack growled slightly before Yusei started to pleasure Jack. The way Yusei's fingers were running up and down Jack's body.

"Yusei...you're...mine." Jack breathed out to Yusei.

The moon was high in the night sky after Yusei and Jack had just finished making a mess on Jack's bed. Yusei was flat out while Jack was still awake, breathing heavily. He gave in to Yusei's lustful ways. Jack couldn't believe that...the good thing was that there was only one day left of the emotional breakdown. Then...everything will go back to normal? Yusei and Jack will be back as rivals and friends...that's it. Jack looked over at the sleeping head signer before he sighed.

"Yusei, why is it that after this...we'll never do that again?" Jack asked the sleeping boy. The clothes were scattered around the room and Yusei no longer had the aura of lust around him. Jack was slightly worried about what the next emotion was. If it was going to be a struggle then Jack kind of needed to handle it. Jack looked up at the ceiling before he felt something shuffle towards him He turned to see Yusei there gently nuzzling Jack's shoulder. Jack smiled slightly before he decided that he should get some sleep. He was going to need it.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: Love it? Hate it? Review it?<p>

Yusei: The last day for an emotion before everything settles down...

Jack: Yeah.

FireCacodemon: I'm going to go...

Jack: We better go.

Yusei: Let's go then. Bye readers.

FireCacodemon: 2 Chapters remain.


	6. Day 5

FireCacodemon: Hi...welcome back. I'm sorry I haven't done much and this chapter is probably an poor excuse for a chapter.

Yusei: FireCacodemon doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds.

Jack: Just get on with the chapter, that's why they came here.

FireCacodemon: Sorry, please enjoy this chapter. It's probably terrible.

* * *

><p>Day 5 – Rage<p>

Yusei was tossing and turning in the bed which constantly woke Jack up from his sleep. There wasn't anything Jack could really do and did his best to try and ignore Yusei. Since Lust kicked into his system, Jack was a little worried about he was going to do once rage kicked in. There wasn't anything he could do but hold him off until the end of the day. Jack couldn't help but look over to Yusei once he stopped tossing and turning. Cold cobalt eyes stared back at him, Yusei was awake.

"What the hell are you staring at?!" Yusei demanded from Jack, startling him for a second. This wasn't going to be good; rage was already running through Yusei's body.

"Just wondering if you had calmed down," Jack admitted. Yusei didn't accept that answer and clenched his fist, ready to strike when needed.

"Just care about your damn self Jack!" Yusei ordered Jack. Jack couldn't help but sigh slightly annoyed that he had been woken up by Yusei during the night. It was his bed and he didn't want to get up or wake up until later. Looking at the clock, it had just gone past 4 in the morning, Jack groaned more. Yusei glared at Jack, Jack could easily see the rage burning in his eyes. This day wasn't going to start easy but hopefully ends well. He was going to need the other signers to help him, if Yusei's rage wasn't going to be easy to deal with, just like Yusei wasn't easy to deal with.

"Alright Yusei, good night," Jack grumbled as he tried to go back to sleep. Yusei glared at Jack for a few minutes before he settled down to get some sleep too. Jack's alarm would go off at 7 in the morning, best to get some sleep. Both of them were going to need as much rest as possible. For Jack, it was going to be a terrible day while Yusei was going to trash his place.

The Emotional Breakdown – Day 5

Jack's alarm went off for a split second before a crashing sound was heard. Jack shot up in bed to find that his alarm clock lay on the ground in shatters. Jack's rage started to build up seeing his alarm clock on the ground, he glared at Yusei.

"What the hell was that for?!" Jack demanded.

"It wouldn't shut up!" Yusei yelled back.

"And that gives you the right to destroy it?" Jack yelled back at Yusei.

"Then you join it!" Yusei's hand curled into a fist before he threw it at Jack. Jack only just avoided it but his actions were still slow from just waking up. He felt his body go onto alert at Yusei's rage; there was some chemical reaction between them causing them to argue like this. Jack didn't care if this was the day Yusei just let everything out. This was his home and Yusei wasn't going to destroy everything!

Jack quickly pinned the male under him on the bed, Yusei struggled trying to throw Jack off him so that he could beat Jack up. Jack felt a little bit of pride seeing Yusei under him and struggling to throw him off but he knew that it wouldn't last long. Yusei was kind of the brains out of the group; he knew a lot of information about how to help them with their D-runners. He could probably plan a way to get Jack off him to continue the day as usual...or how he went with the day.

"You're going to calm down Yusei," Jack growled at him, the male stopped moving under him as Jack pulled out his phone and sent a text to the others to let them know that he might be needing back up. Yusei wasn't one to go easily and this was going to be a struggle for him. He knew that he had hurt Yusei in the past but he had the growing feeling that he was now going to feel the full force of doing that.

"Why should I calm down?" Yusei demanded from Jack.

"I know today is rage...so everything you harboured in the past is going to come out, right?" Jack asked.

"You'll be dead if you don't get off me!" Yusei tried to thrash under Jack. Jack pinned him down as best as he could but released one of his arms Yusei tried to punch Jack off himself. Jack had already expected the move and managed to avoid it. Yusei growled.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you today, aren't I?" Jack sighed.

The Emotional Breakdown – Day 5

Jack was breathing heavily sitting in front of the door; Yusei was hammering the door on the other side trying to get through. There wasn't going to be any reason why Jack was going to let Yusei through the door. The whole reason Yusei was annoyed like this was because of himself along with some bits of Jack from the past. He probably shouldn't have reminded Yusei about the rage that he should have felt after he stole the Stardust Dragon. Jack froze when he felt the door hinges break. That wasn't going to be a good sign; the door wasn't able to hold the rage that Yusei was feeling. It was going to break any second and he didn't have anything to defend himself. He was just going to have to have a physical fight with Yusei at the start of the day and then eventually ask for help if Yusei's too much to handle.

Jack quickly got up onto his feet as Yusei tumbled into the room, Jack got ready in a fighting stance. He wasn't going to let Yusei get the advantage and beat him in a physical battle. He could let Yusei win a card game but when it came to a fight, Jack wasn't going to let Yusei win. This was hopefully going to be the only competition that Jack could overpower Yusei.

"You stole Stardust Dragon...You stole my D-runner in the past, I've now got the change to give you everything you deserve," Yusei growled at Jack.

"You have every right to fight me because of that. What have you done to that room?" Jack asked. He managed to sneak a look into the bedroom to find it in total chaos, bits of paper was scattered around the room, the sheets were thrown around the room. Glass shards layered the ground, Jack noticed blood dripping off Yusei's hands. It set off warning alarms in Jack's mind; Yusei was really going to fight in bloody knuckles from a possible smashing of the glass window.

"Just what...I did when I was young," Yusei frowned slightly.

"Destroyed everything possible?" Jack asked cautiously.

"Just you left. I've still got a whole day to do so." Jack prepared himself for the worst to happen, Yusei had launched himself at Jack and went to throw a punch at him. Jack defended himself from Yusei's punch and went to retaliate back. He froze before he had contact with Yusei. He couldn't do it; it wasn't Yusei's choice that he was going through this. He wished that Yusei could just deal with his emotional issues like the average person could. Yusei had always been a special case. If it wasn't for the duel when they both had marks of the Crimson Dragon...Jack would have never known. Never had the chance to find out what happened all those years ago while they were growing up. The simple fact that now Jack was going to have to stand defence against Yusei while he let everything out.

'Yusei, I can't hurt you so I'm only going to defend. That's the only way to help you from me.' Jack thought to himself. Yusei was going to throw all his strength at him, Akiza and Crow said that they'll be coming soon. He just needed time.

The Emotional Breakdown – Day 5

Jack had managed to lock Yusei into a different room while he went to open the front door. Opening the door, Akiza and Crow were waiting there. Both of them looked a little worn out from running over here, Jack noticed that their marks were glowing. He knew that his sign was glowing and he didn't have much choice. The Crimson Dragon wanted to help the best way she could. There wasn't anything she could have done in the past as Yusei wasn't strong or recognised to her powers.

"Where is he?" Akiza asked.

"He's locked in that room over there," Jack said as he pointed towards the room behind him. Akiza and Crow looked at the door before they saw the door break slightly.

"That's not going to hold him long," Crow commented.

"Yeah, that's the issue," Jack said as he looked at the door.

"Do you think Yusei's going to have any memory?" Akiza asked.

"He will, he remembered back when we were children. He might not remember once this is over but the following week, he'll remember and apologise for everything for ages."

"Come on then. The only thing we can do is deal with it until the end of the day."

"Then maybe Jack wouldn't have a place to live," Crow laughed. Jack sighed; annoyed with the fact that Crow wasn't taking this seriously. Now that the group was here minus the twins, they could deal with Yusei to the best of their abilities. Crow ran over to the door and went to unlock it. Jack and Akiza got ready.

The Emotional Breakdown – Day 5

With the help of Black Rose Dragon, Jack and Crow were able to relax down on the sofa, Akiza was handling Yusei pretty well, and she could easily handle everything Yusei could throw at her with her dragon without hurting him. Jack was at his limits so he couldn't handle Yusei any more without hurting him. Crow looked like he was enjoying it, seeing Yusei full of rage was a rare sight. They were glad that the Crimson Dragon was helping when she could; making sure that the signer dragons were ready when they were needed.

"I'm so close to hurting Yusei," Jack told Crow.

"Well, it isn't like Yusei is in control at the moment; you would normally flip if a person treated you like that."

"But Yusei's like a brother, he's just going through a rough time. He'll apologise after a week."

"Hey, guys?" Jack and Crow turned their attention to see Akiza looking at the two of them.

"What's wrong?" Crow asked.

"Stardust Dragon's managed to get Yusei to sleep...safe to say that he'll no longer be destroying Jack's home," Akiza said as she walked into the room. Jack hesitated to check around his home to see how much damage was really done.

"Thanks guys," Jack said as he looked around the destroyed rooms. Thankfully Jack and Crow had only taken a few injuries to both the stomach and face but it wasn't too serious.

"We'll be here in the morning since we'll stay around."

"Of course, that's fine." Jack sighed.

"We'll probably help you clear up as well...but at the moment, I think we all need some sleep." Akiza smiled from the idea, they needed it. They had a very long day tomorrow, cleaning up Jack's home and then sorting out the bits and pieces around the place.

"Just sleep in this room, if Yusei does wake up then he'll first attack you two." Jack said with a smile on his face. Crow and Akiza shook their heads before Jack got up from the chair and made his way towards his bedroom. Crow and Akiza watched him retreat back to his bedroom. They both felt that he was going to be the most relieved to see that this was all over. Yusei would be back to normal and life would go on as normal as possible.

"Goodnight Jack," Akiza said before Jack vanished into his room.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: Love it? Hate it? Only 1 chapter left. The aftermath.<p>

Yusei: We hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Jack: We'll kick FireCacodemon's butt into gear so that the last chapter will get written.

Yusei: We'll be back next chapter.

FireCacodemon: Bye.


	7. Epilogue

FireCacodemon: Here is the final chapter of The Emotional Breakdown.

Jack: Took you long enough.

FireCacodemon: I completely lost inspiration for the story so this ending is a little rushed and very poor quality. Sorry for the fans of the story who have been patiently waiting for this story to be complete. I am sorry for the bad ending I have written but here you go.

Yusei: FireCacodemon doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

Jack awoke the following morning with a lot of worry and fear off him. Yusei's little week of running emotions was finally over and his rage had been his worst. Jack couldn't help but smile seeing that Yusei would be back to his normal self. Just needed to teach his friend how to release his emotions when he feels them instead of bottling them up inside and then having an emotional break down when others could easily manipulate him when feeling positive but then regretting it when Yusei's rage pops out to say hello. He rolled over to see his friend but was only met with an empty space. Feeling a little hurt, Jack decided to get up and find where Yusei had wandered off to. Getting dressed in his regular clothes, Jack made his way to the kitchen.

Yusei was cooking away in the kitchen making Jack breakfast and him some breakfast. Jack leant against the door frame of the kitchen and smiled.

"Feeling better Yusei?" Jack asks. The male looked over his shoulder at Jack and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better...Sorry about all the damage that I've done and the trouble I have caused you." Yusei told Jack as chuckled slightly.

"Easy there Yusei, I brought it on myself what's happened. I said that I would deal with you while you were having the breakdown."

"But!"

"Yusei, it's over now. Take it easy and compose yourself before you do anything. You might still have a few rogue emotions flying around inside you." He walked over to Yusei and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"If you say so Jack." Yusei gave in. The simple fact that Jack had accepted everything Yusei gave him was something that not many people would accept. They would have just left Yusei on his own and that was that. Jack and his friends wouldn't have done that. They would have stayed by his side and helped him along the way. Yusei smiled and pulled Jack into a hug, something he hadn't had done in a long while. They weren't as close as they were back when they were children based on everything that had happened. Yusei held Jack close, knowing how much pain he had caused Jack made him feel sorry that Jack was the one who he had come to before the breakdown started.

"Heh, come on Yusei. Don't go soft on me now."

"Jack...when I was going through lust...I..."

"Didn't mean it?" Jack finished his sentence.

"No, I did mean it...but..."

"Didn't want me to find out?"

"Yeah..."

"Yusei...it's okay. I think lust was my favourite day." Jack smiled. Yusei smiled gently as he held onto Jack.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: Send me all the hate for a bad ending. But I'll be going now. Hope you enjoyed the better chapters than this. Bye readers.<p> 


End file.
